A Dragons Love
by Bakurasangel201
Summary: When a girl joins fairytail to reunite with her non related cousins that dont know her for help but start to fall her. what will they do when her past starts to haunt her and mostly hurt her.
1. fresh start

New beginning

 **Diamonds POV**

I was walking down the streets looking for the one they call salamander. I heard he was part of this awesome guild and I wanted to join them in hopes that this will keep me from feeling hatred and sarrow since my father just up and left with out another word or trace 7 years ago. any way my name is Diamond Flame, I'm atlas flames daughter the flame dragon slayer I'm also an iron dragonslayer also known as THE IRON KILLER!

Yeah I've dealt with my fair share of iron wizards all except for the one known as Gajeel redfox the iron dragon slayer of the phantom lord guild. That's the reason I want to join this salamanders guild so I can find this gajeel so I can defeat him and maybe tell him what happened to metalacana since he is my friend along with salamander.

There were a bunch of girls forming a crowd and I heard someone say its salamander, as soon as I heard that I was running towards the crowed and when I got to the front you wont believe what I saw. "WHAT THE HELL!"

Natsu's POV

"Man, Happy I'm never riding a train again" (Me: looks like hes about to barf.) "That's what you always say" happy says. The names Natsu, Natsu dragneel of Fairy tail me and my best bud happy have been traveling for a few days now looking for a dragon named igneel. when we heard that this guy named salamander was gonna show up here we came running. "Hey everyone its salamander!(girl1)" "oh my gosh salamanders hot! (girl2)" I heard someone say salamander "Hey happy lets go he's right... igneel, igneel, its meee,... who the heck are you?" I said. "I am salamander surely you've heard of me before,(I start walking away) Hey wait a minute." then all the girls who are the dudes fans gang up on me except for two. the two that didn't move was a blond chick and a black and purple haired chick.

Lucy's POV

Hi my name is Lucy heartfillia and I'm a celestial wizard, I love books and I'm a beginner novelist. Anyway I've been going place's to buy these keys so I can grow stronger. "what you mean to tell me there's only one magic shop in this whole town?!" I said frantically, "I'm afraid so the people around here are more fishing folk then they are magic folk, I reccond most people don't even know how to use magic so I built this shop for wizards who happen to be passing through." the old shop man said. "aw man I came all this way for nothing." *looking bummed out* "Now now dont say that little lady I have all the latest good's let me show you a few, this colors magic is popular all the young girls seem to like it lets you change the color of your cloths anytime you want, purple." man thats not what I'm looking for "I already have one of those what I really want are some powerful gate keys." "gate keys?", then I saw the gate key of the cutest thing ever.

Time skip brought to you by blind old shop man

Man I cant believe him, he only knocked 1000 jewels must be blind cause the trick usually works so much for using my feminine wils "Huh whats going over there" sees huge crowd of cheering(Me: more like screaming) girls surrounding someone "Its really him.(girl1), Really its salamander!(girl2)" wait as in salamander the famous fire using wizard! I ran to the crowd and next thing I knew I was starting to fall for him I was almost completely in love until this girl and guy came in and snap me back to my since's, I cant believe that creep would use charms to get the girls to like him thats just low.

Diamonds POV

man this guy was a creep trying to get girls to love him luckily some guy came and snapped me out it and boy were the girls crazy when he was walking away and didn't except the guys autograph. when the fake salamander guy left I walked up to the real salamander but of course I didn't let him know that I knew he was. "thanks for saving me" I said at the same time as someone else. we end up at a restaurant and we introduced our selves as me, salamander, his cat pigout on the food the blond let order. she said her name was Lucy and that she was a wizard. "My name is Diamond flame and I'm also a wizard." I learned that salamanders name was Natsu and the cat was known as Happy. Lucy paid for the food.

Time skip brought to you by Happy

so I decided to hang out with Natsu and get to know him a little more we hung out all day "so your a fire dragon wizard of fairy tail?" he gives me a huge grin. "Yeah and My bud happy has been with me since I was a kid, so what kind of wizard are you?" he asked "Eh you'll find out when I join your guild." he shrugged and we continued walking around the town and talking it was dark out and we were just hanging out where we could see the ship that fake salamander was having his party on then we over heard some girls talking about him one of them said they wished they were able to go and another asked who he was then one of them mentioned something about him being part of fairy tail. Natsu was soon heated and we both left to get to the ship.

Normal POV

Lucy was on the ship and got into sort of a predicament the fake salamander tried to use sleep magic charm but Lucy knew what was going on then she ended up caught in the trap. Then both you and natsu came crashing through the roof and started to get sick soon as you both crashed through the roof "yall are so lame!" she say's as happy and I take off with Lucy "Hey what about natsu?" the cat says he can't carry both of them then soon enough happy runs out of his transformation magic and his wings disappeared making him and Lucy fall into the ocean.

Diamond's POV

As soon as happy and Lucy fell into the water I burst out my wings and fly to sure since it gave me the oppurtunity to get there faster with out them noticing me. Once I'm far enough I hear Lucy summon one of her celestial spirits. It was beautiful but of course it looked like it had an attitude when it washed the ship, Lucy, and happy into port luckily I was in the air when it happened and was able to land without them seeing me. after Natsu defeated the fake salamander and the royal guards came we all ran for it "Where are we going?!" Lucy yelled frantically "You said you wanted to join fairy tail, so thats where we're going!" he says with the biggest grin ever and that was the start of a new life with new friends.


	2. New member and issues

Last time on A dragons love

"You said you wanted to join fairy tail, so thats where we're going!" he says with the biggest grin ever and that was the start of a new life with new friends.

And now we return

Diamonds POV

We arrived to the fairy tail guild and I was really excited of course me and lucy had to get the guild mark but we had to show some of our magic. Lucy got her mark on her hand and ran off to show Natsu. "So are you here to join the guild too?" mirajane asked. "Yes and I understand that I have to show some of my magic to get in but I was wondering if its okay with the master if I show it to every one because its really important that everyone knows especially Natsu." she thought about it for a minute then she went to ask the guild master and he was okay with the idea. "Listen up everyone we have two people that are joining the guild today and one of them has requested that everyone see's what she can do especially Natsu now here she is!" everyone stared as I came to the front even Natsu and happy were excited. "yes we'll finally get to see her magic, right happy?" "aye sir" I could see they were really excited Natsu just looked so cute with his excited face I thought pushing back a blush that threatned to show"Hello, My name is Diamond flame, now I will show you what I can do but first I would like to ask Natsu if he could help me out?" Natsu was taken aback but was happy to help "Why sure I'll help you." I smiled "Good now from what I know your a dragon slayer right?" he nodded "alright get ready and everyone be prepared to have your minds blown away." I said while I was standing on the rails attached to the ceiling I started to fall scaring everyone then I let my wings appear and started flying around the guild "you ready natsu?" "Oh yeah I'm fired up now." I smiled at his response "alright here goes, FLAME DRAGON ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and with that I was breathing out fire and of course Natsu ate it which was exactly what I expected then he started to turn silver and couldn't move he was like a statue"whats going on why can't I move and why am I silver?" "thats because I also used iron dragonslayer magic mixed with my flame magic that turned you silver from the inside out and kind of stopped your movement for alittle." once I was done I landed and my wings disappeared and I undid the iron magic so he wasn't silver anymore and could move again. everyone was in shock. then, "EVERYONE: WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL!!!!" I started to laugh then I let mirajane put the official guild mark on my left shoulder like how Natsu has his on his right shoulder, then some guy with dark blue hair went up to natsu and started a fight out of no where with him they were going at it til someone told the guy to put some cloths on then he went to lucy and asked to borrow her underwear and then another guy swooped in and kicked him away from lucy. the fight was getting crazy and then some one decided it was a good idea to come up and punch me square in the jaw. I land on my hands and knee's then every thing went quiet.

Normal POV

Everyone in the guild went quiet after they saw someone punch Diamond, every one stared your way to see what was going to happen then natsu came up and asked if you were okay since you didn't move for a few minutes "hey are you okay Diamond?" you were quiet then a fire started to build around you when natsu touched you it burnt him which wasn't normal for him because he never gets burned usually. Then he heard a very unhuman growl coming from you and took a good few steps back as you started to stand up and your wings burst out of your back you turn around to face the one that punched you which turned out to be the guy they call gray, you slowly but deadly walked over to him when you were right in front of him you flicked him but not no ordinary flick your flick was so strong that it sent him flying through the building and into the back yard of the guild. "guy 1: oh my god did you see what she did to gray?, guy 2: yeah she just flicked him and he was sent flying." you then started to walk towards the direction you sent him in until natsu got in front of you "diamond you need to calm down he was just playing." you stared at him for a while your wings disappeared and your flame went then you just passed out.

Natsu's POV

I cant believe what I just saw I mean I thought gildart was strong but that was crazy she just flicked gray like it was nothing and sent him flying with such a small flick. I was able to get her to stop but then she just passed out so I picked her up and took her to my place since I guessed she didn't have any where to stay yet. when we got to my place I set diamond down on the hameck so she could rest "Happy go fix dinner and make sure theirs enough for diamond to eat as well." he nodded and went to the kitchen to fix some grub. me and happy ate, after we were done eating she had woke up. "w-where am I?" she asked "your at my place" she try's to sit up but I stop her "slow down you need to rest." she nods and does so "are you okay?" she nods "yeah, what happen?" I look at her with a confused face. "you mean you don't remember your little episode at the guild!?" she shakes her head no. I was a little shocked thinking her blackout must have caused her to forget. "well you got mad at gray cause he punched you then you flicked him and your small flick sent him flying through the guild walls." (~~~Huge Time skip~~~) Me and diamond were on our way back to the guild when I look over and she looked a little disappointed which confused me "diamond, is something wrong?"

Normal POV

natsu asked her if something was wrong. she sighed then told him "sorry, you had to see that situation that happened between me and Grey when I first joined the guild well, I forgot to mention that I have a problem controlling my other ability problem and the only thing that can stop my rage episodes is if someone that I know is closely related to me can snap me out of it." natsu was surprised and a little confused (ME: Well that's an understatement.) "wait wait wait, are you saying that you and I are related." you nodded your head confirming that he was right "HOW IS THAT FREAKING POSSIBLE I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU IN MY LIFE!" he was starting to freak out "so wait does that mean you knew my dad igneel?" "yeah he's my uncle so your kind of my cousin." "OH MY GOD THIS IS SO FREAKING AWESOME I HAVE A COUSIN!!!" "shhhh quiet down don't want the whole guild to hear do you?" "to late~~~" "Hey get back here happy!" "HEY EVERYONE DIAMOND IS ACTUALLY NATSU'S COUSIN!!!!" the whole guild-"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!"

Diamonds POV

'oh man I really didn't want this to happen maybe I shouldn't have said any thing' I then walked through the doors and the fist one to rush to me was gray "are you really his cousin?" "yes sort of, I also have another cousin but he's not in this guild and I have to find his guild." I heard laxus 'tch' and faced his direction "what you got a problem Mr. lightning ." I said very sarcastically "I really don't care who is your cousin and watch who your talking to." "ooohhh I'm so scared of mister electric. what you gonna do your attacks have no effect on me." "tch I could fry you in less then a second." "oh yeah try me." "um I don't think you should do that I mean do you even know who your taunting?" then gray jumped out of the way when a lightning bolt was sent my way I just stood there while the lightning striked me, I didn't even flinch. "ring ring hello oh, its for you laxus you forgot to pay your electric bill." laxus growled then "[lightning dragon roar]!!" 'I just told him this has no effect on me' I swallowed up the lightning "man your lightning taste horrible, like I said it has no effect on me." "but how?" "I may be just a flame and iron dragonslayer but I also possess a special ability where I can also use all of the dragonslayer magic from every dragon that exist." everyone was in even more shock. "now if you excuse me I need to ask the master something." I walked away from laxus and over to the master "master I know this may come of a shock but I need to know where the lord phantom guild is?" he then spit his beer out all over me and started choking. "why would you want to know that?!" he said as I wiped myself off "because there's someone there that I need to defeat to make him realize what he's doing is wrong also so I can make him leave that guild to join our guild and to tell him what I know about his dragon." "and who is this guy you have to find at the guild?" "*sigh* he's also kind of my cousin but not really neither is natsu but his name is Gajeel Redfox."

Everyone in the guild-"GAJEEL REDFOX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	3. back with an old friend

Last time on A Dragons Love

"master I know this may come of a shock but I need to know where the lord phantom guild is?" he then spit his beer out all over Diamond and started choking. "why would you want to know that?!" "because there's someone there that I need to defeat to make him realize what he's doing is wrong also so I can make him leave that guild to join our guild and to tell him what I know about his dragon." "and who is this guy you have to find at the guild?" "*sigh* he's also kind of my cousin but not really neither is natsu but his name is Gajeel Redfox."

Everyone in the guild-"GAJEEL REDFOX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And now we continue

She looked around to see everyone with either a terrified look, a serious look, or a what the HELL look on there faces. "What?" then Erza came over and asked again "you said Gajeel Redfox?" "yeah, why you ask?" everyone went quiet as she spoke "may I speak to you in my office" diamond nodded as she followed the master and Erza to his office everyone went cheery again when they left. "Listen well my child, you see the phantom guild no longer exist anymore because it was disbanded and right now I am in the process of looking for Gajeel my self to have him join our guild so there is no need for you to go and look for the guild."

Diamonds POV

I stared wide eyed at the master for hearing this news I couldn't believe the fact that the guild had been disbanded and no one told me about even though I didn't ask someone like Natsu or Grey should have told you. "When did this happen how come I wasn't told about this?!?!!" I yelled in a questioning manor as tears threatened to spill "I'm sorry we didn't tell you, you were on a mission when this happened and did not have a way to contact you why you were gone." I clenched my hands into a tight fist as master tried to appoligize for not telling me sooner but it was no good as tears flow down my cheeks like a river "So you think sorry will just make up for you not telling me well, YOUR DEAD WRONG YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME AND I COULD HAVE HELPED BUT NO YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO!!!!! "Doamond we tried but-" I cut her off "JUST STOP DON'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING!!!!!!!" I said as I ran out the office then out of the guild while crying. The others in the guild watched wondering what happened within the few mins we were in there.

I had ended up in the woods as I was in what looked like a little hut made for a club crying my eyes out cause I was really upset for what happened and wished I could see Gajeel I was wondering if he was doing ok I rubbed my eyes to clear them from the tears I had just made when I heard something, "hello, whose there?" no answer "Natsu if that's you I swear I will beat the living-" I was cut off as a wolf came in with a deep vicious growl bearing its fangs at me. I may have been a strong wizard but I had a terrible fear of wolves known as Lupophobia (I also have Genophobia and thanatophobia). As it came closer I backed into the corner trying to get away but to no avail I was trapped "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"

Back at the guild

Master makerov had told the guild what had happened so they would know why I ran out the guild. They all understood but Natsu felt the worse for not remembering to tell me he wanted to go after me but Erza and the others told him not to. "I really think I should find her." Natsu said getting up to go find me. "Calm down I'm sure she's fine, she's a very strong wizard and I'm sure she'll come back" Grey said he had pulled Natsu back to the table by his scarf, Natsu wanted to be mad but he was to worried about me to be mad. "I guess your right." he said as he crossed his arms but he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was happening right now.

Back with Diamond in the woods

I had been cornered in the hut and was now looking for an opening to pass the wolf and scram for my life as soon as the wolf attacked I dived under to get pass. Its claws had scratched my back and my right leg leaving a deep gash in my leg. I ran as fast as I could leaving a trail of blood as the wolf chased after me. I didn't know where I was going just that was trying to get away from the dreadful creature I ended up falling into a big rock like area full of metal bars and other metal things. I had broken my right leg when I fell in and now the wolf was right in front of me ready to pounce my thanatophobia kicking in, I closed my eyes waiting for the kill when I then heard a loud bang and the wolf whimpering I then opened my eyes still shaking and saw the person I was crying about earlier with his fist as an iron rod he had hit the wolf against the wall. The wolf got up and ran away "you okay?" he asked me as he stood where he was more tears started to fall "Gajeel I've missed you so much" I said as I tried to get up but fell back down in pain forgetting that I had broken my leg when I fell into the area, "Don't get up your hurt, let me splint your leg till we get you some help." since there was no wood around for the splint he used a metal rod to keep my leg in place "so how do you know my name?" he asked I had forgotten that he hasn't seen me since we were little "oh, well I've known you since were little. I used to train with you and metalicana when my dad wasn't training me." his eyes widen at the realization "Diamond Is that really you? How are you here and are you still having problems with wolves" "WOLVES WHERE!?!?!?!?!" I said shaking violently "whoa calm down theres no wolves." I started to calm down with slow deep breaths, then I explained to him everything that has happened from the time my dad disappeared to the time I just got back from my mission. "So why are you out here being chased by a wolf?" I grew silent, I was debating on telling him about what happened between me and the master at the guild, I let out a sigh as I started to explain. "Well when I had got back from my mission earlier today I had asked master if he knew were your guild was cause I wanted to find you but then he told what happened between your guild and fairytail, I was so upset that he didn't tell me sooner that I yelled at the master and ran from the guild, I was crying in this little hut I found then a wolf came in and started to attack I was able to get out of the hut but then fell down here and broke my leg..." tears started fall "I thought I was done for, but t-then you came in and saved me." Gajeel kind of felt odd knowing that he was the reason I was out here in the first place. "Well, lets get you back to your guild. Which one is it now?" he asked as he picked me up bridal style making me blush, I pushed back a blush that threatened to show "its fairytail" he stopped walking with wide eyes and looked at me as if I were crazy he then sighed and said "why did it have to be fairytail?" I smiled at the iron dragon slayer. As he carried me back to the guild I had convinced him to join fairytail since I was already there and didnt I have beat sence into him either. once we reached our destination the doors came flying open with Natsu glaring and covered and flames.


End file.
